Love Beyond Time: Love In The Office
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Third entry into the "Love Beyond Time" saga! Co-op with Kamen Rider Omega: Isabella "Ivy" Valentine loves her work, especially when she has her special someone by her side to make her work more fun. Also, reincarnation helps a lot. Futanari!IvyxTaki. Read'n Review, that's an order!


**Love In The Office**

**By Major Mike Powell III and Kamen Rider Omega**

It was an early foggy morning in London. Nothing unusual there, but this was a city of over a thousand years and it had seen many individuals of power and prestige. One in particular was currently making her way to work.

Isabella "Ivy" Valentine was by far the most successful woman in the British financial system, her economic success landing her monikers such as the "Silver Serpent" and "Ms. Dominatrix", among many others.

Seated in a short limousine, she felt her cheeks flush as her companion in the limo helped straighten her tie. "Ivy-sama," she said with a sweet voice. "Please, try to relax."

Ivy let a lopsided smile slip onto her flawless face as she answered her companion's statement.

"Gomen nasai, Taki-chan," she purred before cupping her beautiful companion's cheek and leaning in to plant a soft kiss on the brunette woman's luscious, pink-painted lips. She pulled away with a smile.

"Ah, cherry-flavored lipstick, my darling~?"

"I know how much you love cherries, Ivy-sama." Taki smiled with a beaming smile, tilting her head to the side in an adorable fashion.

Ivy's companion, Taki Sakurai was dressed in what could only be described as a tasteful maid uniform, her body adequately covered, but only just so. Her outfit matched in terms of elegance with her gorgeous mistress' custom tailored suit, purple dress shirt, dark blue jacket and matching pants with an ebony black thin tie.

Each woman had eyes only for each other. Not that it was a secret rather it was something they did not care if everyone knew about.

"Taki-chan, if you get any more adorable I will have to kiss you," she said with not a drop of malice. "Really?" Taki said with an affectionate grin, her face lighting up in a slight blush.

The playful banter continued until they reached Valentine Inc. in the heart of London's Financial district

The moment they pulled in, Ivy and Taki quickly straightened themselves before stepping out of the car in Ivy's presidential reserved spot, Taki walking half a step behind Ivy through the busy hallways of the office building, diligently following her and guarding Ivy with a watchful eye out for any potential danger.

She had her hands folded in front of her, looking like a simple - if somewhat sexually dressed - maid to those unaware, but her eyes darted around every room faster than could be seen, her fingers ready to strike down any interloper.

She hadn't even realized she had slipped into her old habits before she felt a gentle hand on her bare shoulder.

"Taki-chan, it's Ok. We are in my office now. You can relax." Ivy's voice was like euphoria to the ears, bringing her to a calmed state in moments.

"Oh, sorry, Ivy-sama." Taki bowed her head lightly. "I take my job as your guardian very seriously. You know that."

"Even after 400 years, the world is still as dangerous as it is beautiful, I just don't want to see what happened to you so long ago, happen again."

"I won't let it happen again, Ivy-sama," Taki spoke with determination that made Ivy's heart melt.

"Don't be sorry Taki. I see it as an honor, and I actually appreciate it more than you know," she said before walking over to the desk, picking up the first of many reports she had to look over. "Besides, you look adorable when you get serious" she said with a flirtatious wink over her shoulder, causing the former Kunoichi to have a set of very rosy cheeks. Ivy sat down on her extremely comfortable office boss chair. She then looked up from her papers and gave Taki another wink.

"And you look even more adorable when you blush~"

This of course only furthered the blush, making Ivy bust out into a hail of giggles.

Many people would have not believed that Ivy, cutthroat business woman that she was, would be able to show such a soft, warm and tender side like this. Ivy put down the report and signed it, after making a few slight notations on it to correct some flaws, and slowly sauntered over to her beloved companion, cupping her cheek with a well manicured hand

"I know just the way to get your mind off the past, Taki-chan~"

Taki felt her face flush even more than before, "Here?!" She asked in disbelief. "We cant! Someone might hear us!"

"Sound-proofed walls~" Ivy sang, grinning. Taki's beautiful brown eyes shifted from her beloved mistress to the office's walls.

"Um, someone could come through the door…" Taki said, her eyes dilating as she tried to talk Ivy out of a mid-morning romp in her office.

Ivy took out what looked like a car alarm remote control, pressing a button and then, Taki heard a very distinct "CLICK!" sound coming from the door to Ivy's office.

Taki couldn't tell whether she was shaking in fear or excitement.

It was then that Ivy clicked the intercom, "Ms. Riley, please hold all appointments and calls until further notice".

"Right away Ms. Valentine."

Ivy grinned.

"Just c'mere, you~"

She said before wrapping her arms around Taki's slim waist and effortlessly picking her up. The former kunoichi instantly wrappED her arms around Ivy's neck and her fine fishnet stocking-clad legs around Ivy's hips.

"Mou, Ivy-sama~ Fine! I'm yours," Taki said before leaning in and kissing her mistress' violet-painted lips softly, parting only to purr: "I always was, I always have been...and I always will, in this life time, and the next," before kissing Ivy passionately once again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It started as a really heavy make-out session as Ivy back-pedaled until she felt the edge of her desk bump into her back, before she turned around and laid Taki on her back on top of the desk after pushing away all the papers, pens and whatnot.

Ivy pulled back to see her beloved kunoichi 's lips painted a light violet. She kissed her so hard, her lipstick came off. Ivy chuckled. She then got to work on her reincarnated lover's magnificent breasts, which were barely contained by her black and white top with frills on the edge of the cups. Ivy quickly grabbed Taki's assets and freed them from the cups that held them, the brown-haired young woman gasping as her beautiful breasts bounced free of their silk confines.

With a smile, Ivy kissed Taki gently before moving her violet-painted lips to Taki's breasts, planting kisses on one of them and around its quickly-hardening peak, and then wrapping her lips around the big, hot pink nipple and sucking on it, softly at first and then, urgently, pulling at it before letting the nipple go, watching it bounce back down. Her hand meanwhile, played momentarily with Taki's neglected breast, squeezing and kneading it. Oh, how Ivy never got tired of squeezing her beloved ninja woman's breasts.

All the while, Taki let out a wide array of moans, coos, mewls and gasps of pleasure as her beloved mistress played with her gorgeous tits, only to cry out when she felt Ivy's slender fingers flip her short skirt and slip into her panties without hesitation, meeting Taki's soaked, aching pussy.

"Heh…damn, this never gets old~ You get this wet from me just touching your boobs~?" Ivy spoke teasingly, getting a massive blush to bloom on Taki's face, as the ninja woman looked away in embarrassment, biting her knuckles while Ivy played with her wet pussy.

Ivy's pants suddenly began to feel really, really tight and uncomfortable as she touched her lover. She grinned.

"Well, I'm hard as a rock, darling. So, you know what comes next, don't you, Taki-chan~?" She informed.

"H-Hai, Ivy-sama…" Taki said, still blushing scarlet. Ivy then made a gyrating motion with her index finger and Taki nodded with a small smile.

The ninja woman then slid off the desk to stand on her feet before turning around and facing away from Ivy, sticking her ass up in the air and leaning down to rest her torso on the cool glass of her mistress' desk reaching behind her to pull down her pink lace panties, exposing her pussy to her beloved mistress.

Taki then heard the sound of a zipper being undone, pants falling to the ground and then, she felt Ivy grab two handfuls of her succulent ass, squeezing the yielding flesh. She turned to look behind her and she got even wetter when she saw the predatory and hungry look in Ivy's beautiful eyes, before the British woman licked her lips.

It was then that Taki felt the all-too-familiar sensation of something solid and big prod at her wet, awaiting pussy lips briefly, before Ivy drove the entire length of her penis inside in one thrust.

Taki cried out at the intrusion before Ivy set up a fast and hard pace. It wasn't long before they ended up full-on fucking on top of Ivy's thick desk with Taki bent forward, her massive tits smashed against Ivy's cold, glass desk as the British woman pounded into her mercilessly from behind.

Taki moaning like she was starving for more cum as Ivy's massive cock slipped effortlessly in and out of sweet, hot, tight-as-Hell pussy at a fast and brutal pace, the wet, slapping noises of their love-making being absorbed by the sound-proof walls. Taki moaned out gibberish in Japanese as Ivy's pounding had her mind turned to mush.

As Ivy's grunts increased in frequency and volume, she grabbed Taki by her ponytail and pulled her torso up and off her desk, reaching a hand out to grope one of Taki's huge tits, kneading and squeezing the fleshy globe as well as shaking and slapping it back and forth.

And then, after a series of deep, guttural groans, Ivy slammed her hips against Taki's ass, her penis unloading hot, sticky cum into Taki's waiting, eager pussy.

Taki's moans had only grown louder and more desperate as Ivy fucked her silly, and she positively screamed once Ivy came into her.

Still seated in Takis soaked pussy, Ivy reached over and pressed the intercom button right next to a semi-conscious Taki's head.

"Ms Riley? Please hold any and all appointments until further notice."

"Understood Ms. Valentine."

"Oh Kami-sama..." Taki moaned out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

At least an hour later, and quite a few change in positions, the once warm cum on their crotches had cooled and begun to solidify on their smooth skin, both women relishing the intimacy they shared.

Ivy was still sunk to the hilt inside Taki's clenching pussy and both women gasped for air, caressing each other's bodies, their breasts rubbing together and heaving tremendously with each gasping breath.

At this moment, Taki looked up into Ivy's warm, loving eyes, and she joined their lips in a soft, gentle kiss as they relished in the aftermath of their intimacy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In all of their past lives, Ivy had never been as she was now, but Taki was so glad to whatever divinities decided to remake her into her current form.

She thanked with every fiber of her being as she felt the love for her lover spring forth anew as it did every time they made love.

_Transcending History and the World, a Tale of Two Souls, Eternally Retold_

_ The Legend Will Never Die_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Notes:** (Pulls at his t-shirt's collar) Damn, is it hot in here or what? LOL

Hey there, "Soul Calibur" yuri and futanari fans everywhere! The Major is at it again, and this time, I'm not flying solo.

It's strange how a simple conversation on Skype with casual writing in it can turn into a full one-shot, eh~? In my defense, Kamen Rider Omega started it. LOL

But seriously, I can't thank Omega-kun enough for writing this little bugger with me. Thank you, my friend. :3

As for you, our dear readers, we sincerely hope you enjoyed this smexy little one-shot and will take the time to pat us on the back with a nice review, yesh? :D

So, read, review and have a nice day, everybody~!

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
